She is his only
by Dandino
Summary: Silena is going to Goode High School along with Percy. Josh is a son of Ares madly in love with her. She is only his. And Josh is planning to kill Charles Beckondorf.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hi! I don't own PJO, and this is about Silena and Beckondorf, _before_ they both die. In between Battle of the Labyrinth and TLO! Thanks for reading! BTW, the fancy letters in bold below, is in Greek. It says "CHAPTER 1". Just saying! Remember read and review people who are reading my story! OMG two freaks are in my house! Oh wait, those are my sisters. HAHA! Sorry!**

**ΓΗΑΠΤΕΡ 1**

"Hey, Silena! Wait up!" Jason called. Silena was his best friend. She was hot, yet you did not want her as an enemy. Both we're in high school in their 2nd year. She turned and glared at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you want? I'm going to be late for class, unless it can't wait 'till after school!" She growled. "I have a giant test, so good-bye!"

"Dude, it can't wait. Look at Ms. Daniels!" Jason yelled a little too loud. Silena punched him in the arm, and Ms. Daniels glowered with her grain-colored eyes.

"Mrs. Bearguard, we do not have violence in this school, and Mr. Davis, we do not yell across the school. Both of you have detention." She explained without patience. And with that, she walked away.

"OHMIGOSH I'M LATE!" Silena yelled. She sprinted just in time for her Greek/ Latin teacher to pass out papers. Silena was thinking why Jason had told her to look at the teacher.

"Mrs. Bearguard please do…" he was interrupted by Silena.

"Technically it's Ms. Bearguard. I'm not married." She stated. In her mind she added "sadly". A boy named Josh leaned over.

"Want to have a date tonight?" he whispered. She swatted him away, and with a smile, she added, "I have a boyfriend". Right at that moment he walked in.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed. Mr. Kale was shocked.

"Erm, Silena. Do you know this person?" He asked. She nodded.

"He's my boyfriend." She explained, with a smirk at Josh. He glared at Charles Beckondorf, planning to get his revenge for taking away Silena. Not just any, but _his _Silena.

**Okay, Josh has some issues. Really, he is a son of Ares, but doesn't yet. Kronos recruited him and so he has issues. Remember to review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_Sorry, Josh. I already have a boyfriend._ Silena Bearguard's word echoed in his mind as he walked into the dark, cold throne room of Kronos, Lord of Time and his master. He saw the body of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, who's body was a prisoner to Kronos. Instead of Luke's normal soft blue eyes, they were Krono's intense and bright gold ones. The demigod got down on both knees and bowed down to the titan he believed was suppose to destroy Olympus.

"What is it, weakling?" Kronos asked in a rough, metallic voice. Josh answered, "We need to somehow have contact with our spy." Kronos nodded slowly, though the apprentice had to remember it was Luke's head.

"I had already though of that. Take this and give it to her." He took a small silver charm bracelet with a tiny scythe charm dangling on it out of his pockets. He dropped it into the young mans hands.

"I'll will see to it that she get's it, my lord." He walked out of the throne and down the hall. He heard a young man's voice in the throne room.

"Let...me...go! My...body..." Kronos cracked his neck and slapped his face.

"Never! With this body I'll destroy OLYMPUS!" He shouted.

_I knew hiring the Ares child would make me even more powerful,_ The titan thought. _They're nothing but blood-thirsty like my stupid grandchild._

"Silena. Psst...SILENA!" The child whispered. Silena turned around and ran behind the tree.

"What? I was doing my makeup! This better be good, Josh." The daughter of Aphrodite growled. Josh opened up her hand and dropped the bracelet in it. She hid it under her sleeve and nodded. Josh was teleported back to the throne room.

"We have sucess, my lord. In no time we will destroy Olympus, and make your kingdom in it's place." He said. A image of the Aphrodite cabin appeared. Silena was the only one in there.

"My lord, the plan is Percy Jackson and Charlie Beckondorf sill come on the _Princess Andromeda._ They will bring Greek Fire and blow it up. But please, don't hurt Charlie. He's my boyfriend, and I don't want him dead." Silena stated. Kronos nodded and the image dissapeared.

"My lord, if we don't kill the son of Hephatus, he will be a threat to us." Said Josh, thinking of how to kill Silena's boyfriend. Silena was suppose to be _his, _and his only.

"Ah, yes, son of Ares. Your right. We will destroy him. Now leave. You're annoying me." He motioned his hand for the demigod to leave. He smiled evilly.

_Watch out, son of Hephatus. Here we come._ Josh thought.

**Ok, major evilness in there. Josh still has issues. Not exactly like the last chapter, because it was longer. Remember to review!**

**~Rebekah**


End file.
